


Adverse Selection

by OMGitsgreen



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Economics, M/M, Relationship Discussions, and also in lust, birthday gift, onnagata!Abi, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGitsgreen/pseuds/OMGitsgreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry, did that hurt your head?” Abi asked with a fake-concern. “Forgive me next time I’ll try to keep my words under four syllables so you can grasp what I’m saying.” “Seiryuu you—“ Shuten growled. “I’m going to kick your ass.”</p><p>Abi and Shuten converse in economics, and also love. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURKY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adverse Selection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MurkyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/gifts).



> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO murkymuse! Because of finals this is a little late, but I hope you enjoy some AbiTen UST silliness! 
> 
> Man it was good to be writing again! Officially off my hiatus and I’m glad to be posting this as my first fic of the summer! This story takes place in my onnagata!Abi universe!

Abi was perched up on the side of the gate, sitting primly as he gazed off into the sky. Shuten couldn’t help but jab the end of his spear at his side, causing Abi to squawk and desperately steady himself. His head whipped around, his entire face pulled into a ridiculous sour expression. 

“Can I help you, Ryokuryuu?” Abi asked Shuten who couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hakuryuu asked me to get you,” Shuten shrugged before Abi stood up, spinning with grace before hopping down and landing lightly on the balls of his feet.

“Very well, let us go,” Abi said as they began to walk along the wall.

“What were you looking at?” Shuten couldn’t help but ask him curiously, Abi’s eyes flitted back to his face. They caught the light for a moment, shimmering iris liquid gold and almost magnetic. They had a habit of always catching people off guard with their intensity but the odd tingling feeling that crawled on the back of his head made Shuten growl. “Stop fucking looking through me you fucker, it freaks me out.”

“You are so sensitive,” Abi huffed, blinking and rolling his eyes. The spell was broken and Shuten rubbed the back of his head to calm his instincts.

“Say that again, I’ll make you regret it,” Shuten warned him, tapping his spear on the ground.

“To answer your question, I was looking into town. The market is really busy today,” Abi answered off handedly.

“Yeah, the merchants are really killing it with profit,” Shuten said. “It’s weird, so many battles are going on but they are doing well.”

“Ryokuryuu if you had a fundamental understanding of economics you would know why,” Abi scoffed, as if his lack of knowledge personally offended him. “Honestly how do you expect to help our King like that?”

“Some of us can actually contribute in the battle field,” Shuten pointed out and Abi’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment before glaring at him.

“Allow me to educate your plebian brain, let me know if it’s too much and you need to take a nap,” Abi said lightly and Shuten was half-way ready to give him a smack. “War is good business.”

“How can war be good for business people are dying?”

“Of course the goal of any war isn’t trade, but it has long reaching effects,” Abi explained. “War results in an increase of trade, farmers have business in providing food to the government, merchants establish new trade routes for weapons and find new goods in conquered regions, due to inscription peasant labor is now more important and profitable and this causes wages to go up. Those peasants then put their money into goods which increases demand. This is of course as long as all of those remains taxed, government remains and works alongside merchant guilds and artisans to ensure high regulation and conduct standards.”

“So war is…good?”

“War is an economic miracle, but you have to make safeguards are there so that when the war is over the prosperity continues. If not…well…you lived in a poor village didn’t you? You know what that’s like,” Abi explained with a sigh. “People are always attempting to profit, it’s the King’s job to make sure that profit is felt by everyone, which is the main issue.”

“I see…?”

“I’m sorry, did that hurt your head?” Abi asked with a fake-concern. “Forgive me next time I’ll try to keep my words under four syllables so you can grasp what I’m saying.”

“Seiryuu you—“ Shuten growled. “I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Try your best, you’ll be paralyzed in a moment,” Abi said back.

“Come on you two,” Zeno’s voice came from the side, arms crossed over his chest as they entered the hallway. “If you are going to fight, keep it outside.”

“Or you could just talk that way to me later when everyone’s not around, we’ll see how that goes,” Shuten said, the implication going over Zeno’s head but not escaping Abi who spluttered and turned completely red in indignation. 

“You—“ Abi struggled through his swift suck of air that made Shuten grin. “I’m going to—“

“Don’t get too heated, Princess Seiryuu, wouldn’t want to see you swoon without a bed to catch you,” Shuten continued to press into buttons that he knew would set Abi off. Abi lunged toward him, however was caught and nearly scooped up by Guen like a child. King Hiryuu was a few steps behind him, grinning like the idiot that he was at the antics unfolding before him.

“Now now little brothers, let’s leave the fighting until later,” Guen said with a merry laugh and a teasing rustle of Abi’s hair.

“Let go of me, Hakuryuu!” Abi demanded and Shuten couldn’t help his howling laughter at Abi dangling off the floor like a child. Shuten was half doubled over at the sight, his stomach aching from the force of the gut-wrenching laughs that were escaping him.

“It’s so good to see my little dragons getting along,” King Hiryuu said pleasantly, and with a happy clap of hands.

“How is this getting along, my king?” Zeno said suspiciously.

“You are all acting so cutely, and this is how you always get along,” Hiryuu said, tipping his head to the side as if not understanding Zeno’s point.

“I think our king may have a point,” Hakuryuu said, placing down the thoroughly embarrassed Seiryuu who literally hissed in Guen’s general direction. King Hiryuu gave Abi a gentle smile which caused Abi to quickly morph his expression into a more relaxed embarrassment, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Well, we all have a meeting to attend, come along my dragons or else we will be late,” King Hiryuu said, giving Abi a light pat on the shoulder as well as Shuten before he walked ahead. Zeno and Guen quickly followed behind him.

“Would you still like to try me later without the supervision?” Shuten asked him with a grin. Abi just scoffed and rolled his eyes as he trotted forward.

“Try your best,” Abi said dismissively. Shuten reached over to quickly kiss his temple as they ducked behind a corner and Abi pushed away his face and stuck up his chin in a dignified gesture. They walked down the hallway after Zeno, Guen, and King Hiryuu.

Tonight, Shuten couldn’t help but think, would probably be fun.


End file.
